


For Whom the Frals Toll (Or, A K/S filk on Edgar Allan Poe's 'The Bells')

by pamdizzle



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Can you filk a poem?, Filk?, Frals, I just did..., Lots of frals, M/M, POV Jim, Porn Prose, Prose Poem, The Bells, edgar allan poe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamdizzle/pseuds/pamdizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm really not even sure if fucking with iconic poetry is considered filking, but uh...that's kind of what I've done here. LOL.</p><p>If Poe wasn't spinning in his grave after The Raven, he sure as hell is now...or perhaps he's applauding and nodding in ghoulish fascination...who knows. All I know is, I'm definitely going to hell for this. I've defiled a beautiful work of creepiness and turned it into porn prose.</p><p>There are two reasons this exists:</p><p>1) IvyCross linked a 'Who Do You Write Like App' on facebook and I copied and pasted one of my non-fandom poems and it gave me Poe as a result.</p><p>2) AKO is apparently obssessed with frals, but that's secondary really. She got on my fb and unwittingly, or perhaps wittingly, said 'Do a parody of the 'The Bells'</p><p>Also, I'm pretty sure...someway, somehow, this is Fugitive's fault by seven degrees of separation. Just because...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Whom the Frals Toll (Or, A K/S filk on Edgar Allan Poe's 'The Bells')

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AKO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKO/gifts), [ivycross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/gifts), [Fugitive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fugitive/gifts).



I.

Seeing Spock’s cock with the frals-

Spindly frals!

What a night of merriment their existence allows!

How they mingle, mingle, mingle,

With my curly pubic hairs!

While my hole which does so tingle

In this heaven, seems to linger

 Between eagerness and prayer;

My cock weeps, weeps, weeps,

With a slow and steady creep,

I howl tintinnabulation with an absence of vowels,

From the frals, frals, frals, frals

Frals, frals frals—

Oh, the tickling and the teasing Vulcan frals.

 

II.

See the weeping Pon Farr Frals,

Needy frals!

What a night of dom/sub bliss their unholy heat vows!

Through the balmy air of night

How they wriggle in delight!

From the molten-verdant hues,

As if on cue,

Such a viscous semen splurts

Up my backside and down my thighs, my love squirts

With ado!

Oh, I pull away his towel,

And a gush of euphony voluminously howls!

How he yowls!

How he vows!

On his desire! How it bows

To me to the fire of his bowels.

To the sucking and the fucking

Of the frals, frals, frals,

Of the frals, frals, frals, frals,

Frals, frals, frals-

To the burning and the yearning of the frals!  
  
III.

Feel the seeking bonding frals-

Loving frals!

What a tale of wonder, _wow_ , no turbulency now!

Basking in crackling fire light,

How deep they dive to ignite!

Too much gratified to speak,

I can only shriek, shriek,

Out of tune,

In a clamorous appealing to the mercy of desire,

In a dazed expostulation as they play me like a lyre,

Flying higher, higher, higher,

As they move like the fire,

To prepare my body for more,

And now it is my fervor,

That will take us straight to the moon.

Oh, the frals, frals, frals!

I need not consider how

Or Despair!

How they swirl, and twirl, and twine!

Yet my mind somehow it knows,

That the swirling,

And the twirling,

How the pleasure ebbs and flows:

My body is so aroused,

By the curling,

And unfurling,

How my climax lends power,

By the having and the wanting of his sexy Vulcan frals-

Oh his frals-

Of his frals, frals, frals, frals,

Frals, frals, frals!

For the seeking and the loving of his frals!

 

IV

Bear the Golling of the frals-

Stubborn frals!

In a world of indifference my Vulcan has fouled!

In the silence of the night,

How he shivers with affright,

That I might lure them with my body and my tone!

For every thought that floats

Between the bond which we wrote

Is a groan.

And the control-ah, the control,

That he so strives to uphold,

All Alone.

And he, toiling, toiling, toiling,

With his muffled monotone,

Beneath which is a roiling

From his human heart of stone-

He is neither they nor we-

He is neither chained nor free-

But a fool:

For him, it is I that tolls;

And he knows, knows, knows,

_No!_

A twitch within the frals!

And despite all of his vows

He cannot ignore his frals!

And he fights it and he growls;

But in time, time, time,

In a sort of Runic rhyme,

He is bending with his frals-

With his frals:

And in time, time, time,

In a sort of Runic rhyme,

To the throbbing of the frals-

Of the frals, frals, frals-

To the calling of the frals;

Oh this time, time, time,

As he bows, bows, bows

In a relieved Runic Rhyme,

To the tingling of his frals,

Of his frals, frals, frals:

To my pleasing of his frals,

Of his frals, frals, frals, frals-

Frals, frals, frals-

To the stroking and provoking of his frals.

 

 

 

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> I also write original m/m erotica fiction, if you're interested. You can find it [here](http://www.dreamspinnerpress.com/store/index.php?cPath=55_1117)


End file.
